BIOSTATISTICS AND RESEARCH DESIGN SHARED RESOURCE ? ABSTRACT The Biostatistics and Research Design Shared Resource (BRD SR) at the Stephenson Cancer Center (SCC) is an SCC-managed facility, under the direction of Sara Vesely, PhD, which provides SCC members with statistical assistance for a variety of projects, including basic science experiments, meta-analyses, secondary data analysis, observational studies, qualitative studies, community research, pilot trials, randomized clinical trials and early-phase investigator-initiated trials (IITs). Major consultative services provided by BRD SR faculty include assistance with refining aims and outcomes, appropriate study design selection, data collection planning, development of statistical analysis and data monitoring plans, creation of random allocation schemes, sample size calculations and grant preparation. BRD SR faculty also provide data analysis support across the full spectrum of cancer-related research, including preliminary data for grant submissions, pilot data analysis and abstract and manuscript preparation. BRD SR faculty serve on a variety of SCC committees (e.g., PRMC, DSMC) to assist with all aspects of protocol review and monitoring to ensure rigor and reproducibility. In 2016, the BRD SR had six faculty biostatisticians (2.05 total funded FTE) and three GRA support staff. BRD SR faculty and staff meet twice monthly in a standing meeting, chaired by Dr. Vesely, to discuss administrative policies and operational issues. To facilitate access, the BRD SR has dedicated office space in the Peggy and Charles Stephenson Cancer Center building (fifth floor), which is the SCC's main clinical and administrative building, and in University Research Park (fourth floor), which houses the SCC's Cancer Prevention and Control program. The academic offices for the BRD SR biostatistics faculty are located in the Department of Biostatistics and Epidemiology (BSE) in the OU College of Public Health building. The BRD SR is critical to meeting the scientific objectives of the SCC, and BRD SR faculty have made important contributions to numerous program-specific research projects (described in the Research Strategy section). In 2016, 24 (46%) of the total number of BRD SR users (52) were SCC members with peer-reviewed support. The BRD SR also served eight SCC members without peer-reviewed support. SCC members constituted 62% of the total users of the facility, highlighting the high utilization and impact that the facility has on advancing research at the SCC. During 2016, the BRD SR supported 93 total projects, 63 new and 30 ongoing. Since 2012, the BRD SR has provided biostatistical consultation services to more than half of the SCC's current 96 full and associate members.